


New Experience

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: After growing sick of her mother's abuse, Marguerite plans to leave and gets chased out. She gets lost in the woods and is found by a group of alphas who take her in.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: For those who have already read this, I replaced England with 2p Female England!

Marguerite had always been passive and obedient, her patience stretching beyond normal limits. But even she had a limit. She had been dealing with her mother’s abuse for years and eventually, she had had enough and she packed what she could and left. Well, she had packed her things and was chased out. Her mother had found about her plan and chased her ‘ungrateful daughter’ out through the back door and into the large, expansive woods behind the ramshackle house.

Marguerite ran for as long as she could, pushing herself until she couldn’t breathe and had nearly collapsed. By the time she had stopped and gathered her bearings, she was very, very lost. She had never been this deep in the woods and had no idea where to go or how to find her way around. She decided to stay put once the sun began to dip and the sky darkened, after all, she didn’t think walking around in the dark was a good idea.

When it became rather later, she laid down to rest, closing her eyes and falling asleep rather soon. Her body and mind were exhausted and she desperately needed rest. Though, her rest did not last very long. She awoke while it was still dark, likely very early in the morning, to the very strong scent of a group of alpha’s clouding her senses.

She sat up quickly, her scent spiking with panic, there were five of them from what she could tell. Who knows what they would do to her, after all, she was vulnerable and weak, they could do anything to her and she would be helpless to them. She tried to scramble back but ended up bumping into the legs of one of them and she let out a small squeak, earning a small chuckle from one of them.

“Relax, little one, we do not wish to hurt you.” A feminine but strongly Russian accented voice purred. “We are just curious as to why such a wonderful smelling omega is doing out here, it’s dangerous.” The one speaking was behind her and had leaned down to talk towards her ear.

“I-I, I, um, please don’t hurt me!” She whimpered, flinching away from the woman. She was starting to panic, her breath picking up and her heart beating faster. Her scent was quickly filling with fear as she curled in on herself.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart, relax, we’re not going to hurt you.” Another one of them, clearly American and male, spoke gently and kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “We don't want to hurt ‘cha, okay.? We just want to know why you’re out here, it really is dangerous.”

Marguerite stayed quiet, trying to calm down. “I-I don’t want to talk- to talk about it.” She stammered, still scared and fidgety. “Please l-leave…” 

“Love, we can’t just leave you out here with a clean conscience. Why don’t you come with us and we can figure out whatever the issue is in the morning, okay?” Another of them asked her voice was smooth, and sweet clearly British.

“But- I don’t- I don’t know if I can trust you…” She was trying to calm down and the scent they were emitting was helping, they were all clearly trying to help her calm down.

“Sweetheart, if we wanted to hurt you we would have by now, we just want to help you. It’s totally not cool to sleep out here when you could be sleeping a bed and could be comfortable, just come with us.” It was the American one speaking again.

“I-” She took a breath. “Okay, just- just please don’t hurt me.” She gave a surprised squeak when strong, muscled arms slid underneath her. Her hands quickly moved to grip onto their shirt, only to find they- he was shirtless, causing her cheeks to color brightly with embarrassment.

“Rest.” The one carrying her had a rough voice. “It’s a long walk.” He didn’t bother to say anything else before beginning to walk.


	2. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marguerite adjusts to her new life among her new pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: For those who have already read this, I replaced England with 2p Female England!

At some point during the trip to wherever they were going, Marguerite ended up falling asleep in the arms of the one carrying her. She slept for a long time and woke around midday in a comfortable nest-like structure. She sat up slowly and stretched with a yawn, looking around sleepily. Everything was blurry, one of them had taken her glasses off while she had slept.

She looked around for a minute, squinting in an effort to see more things and eventually she spotted someone with their back to her, they hadn’t seemed to notice she was awake yet.

“Um, excuse me?” She called softly to get their attention, nearly flinching when they turned to her.

“Oh, good morning, love. It’s nice to see you awake.” Ah, the British one. She seemed polite and the smile she sent her way was sweet and friendly.

“Um, may I have my glasses please?” She asked nervously. She could vaguely see her nod and move to grab what presumably her glasses. She flinched as she placed them on her face and blinked a few times. “Thank you.”

“Of course, love, now. You must be hungry, yes?” She asked with a gentle look. “What you had in your pack wasn’t the best, so we made you breakfast.”

“Oh, thank you.” She offered a small, nervous smile. “You guys didn’t have to do that.”

“Don’t be silly.” She left for a second before returning with a wooden bowl and a simple cup. “Here you are, love. It’s just porridge and water, best to keep from upsetting your stomach.” She handed her the bowl and set the cup to the side.

It took a moment before she hesitantly started to eat, trying to ignore how uncomfortable she was being in the same room as some stranger.

She ate most of the porridge but didn’t finish it, her stomach unable to handle such a large portion of food.

“You should finish eating, love.” The stranger spoke when she set the bowl to the side, frowning when she shook her head and told her she was full. She sighed and took the bowl, leaving the room.

Marguerite looked around at everything curiously and slowly stood to get a better look at things. Her scent spiked a little with panic as the woman entered the room again, causing her to frown but she didn’t say anything about. She knew how skittish omegas could be, especially in a scenario like this.

“So, I know you’re rather nervous, so we’re going to take this slow. But for myself, and the others, I would like for you to tell me why you were lost out here.”

Marguerite was quiet for a while, hesitant to talk, but eventually, she began to speak, telling her what lead to her getting lost. She backed away from her a little bit, flinching when her scent began to color with slight anger. But she quickly reassured her she wasn’t mad at her, but rather her mother. They talked a bit more and properly introduced each other. 

“I’m Olivia, I should have introduced myself earlier.” She seemed a little flustered by her mistake.

“I’m Marguerite, thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it.” She offered a small, but sweet smile. Olivia felt her heartbeat just a tad faster when she looked at her like that.

“That’s a beautiful day, now why don’t we introduce you to the others, they’re rather eager to meet you.”

\----

Marguerite had been living with the odd group of Alphas for a few months now. It could be a little overwhelming sometimes, they all had such strong scents and were all a bit overbearing. Except for James, James was rather calm and quiet, he was very nice to be around when she got overwhelmed. But for the most, part, she enjoyed the company of all of them. And before long she began to develop feelings for the group.

They were all sweet and caring and fun to hang out with, it was hard to not develop feelings for them. It was easy for her to grow accustomed to them, easy for her to adapt to living with them, easy for her to want to dote and kiss and hug them. They were perfect, they really were.

It was easy for them too. Alfred was the first to fall for her, and it was rather obvious. His heart was just so big and so full of love for his fellow alphas and packmates as well as Marguerite. He would get flustered and his scent would fill with immense joy whenever she praised him or talked with him really. He was the one who suggested they bring her into their group romantically, she was good for them all and he knew they saw it.

James was the next to develop feelings for her, though he wasn’t nearly as obvious as Alfred. He always walked closer to her and would just place his hands on her shoulders or the small of her back to help her balance or just bringing her small blankets for her nest.

It took Olivia and Anya a little to see her that way, but with the way, she would smile and compliment them and try to subtly impress them with making dinner and asking if they liked it. Marguerite was just so easy to fall in love with. 

It took a while, but eventually the group of Alpha’s sat down with her and they had a long discussion asking her if she would agree to be their mate. And much to the delight of all of them, she happily agreed.


End file.
